The Fleeting Moments of Fickle Hearts
by Life's Crash Test Dummy
Summary: She has this amazing life and a stable relationship with Austin Tucker, but when she hears that certain voice and those words, Kaylie feels sixteen all over again. "I named my boat after you, well, us, actually." Kaylicky Damon/Emily Future-fic; AU


**Title:** The Fleeting Moments of Fickle Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, obviously, because if I did then we wouldn't only see certain characters every four episodes or so and have more fleshed out storylines. Truth.

**Notes:** So I hope this clears up some of the rumors that I'm abandoning the fandom. I am not completely leaving. I'll still be around, but I feel the need to tell you that there's this great void of creativity in me especially concerning Make It or Break It, but I thought I should post something to reassure everyone. I started writing this a long time ago, back in the Alphabet Challenge days of summer, I think it was supposed to be for K, but I didn't finish on time so I went with the other one. Now here it is.

**Side note:** Changed my pen name from Love's Crash Test Dummy to _Life's_ Crash Test Dummy. I'm over love (God, I think that's a direct Kaylie Cruz quote from the show – gag me) and I'm all about life right now. :)

**Warning**: If you have homework or important things to do then you might want to put off reading this till a later time because it is LONG and best served in one sitting. That is all.

* * *

**The Fleeting Moments of Fickle Hearts**

Emily Kmetko-Young is having a baby.

Kaylie Cruz will admit that she may be guilty of trying to use Emily to fill the BFF-shaped hole in her heart once she permanently cut Lauren out of it, but she was young and naive. She was sixteen-years-old and thought she lived in a teenage soap opera. It was very Mean Girls and it was very lame, but it was the only way Kaylie knew how to deal. She could just feel Emily was trustworthy enough and they were always friendly. As teammates, they were supportive and encouraged each other on countless occasions.

They didn't really get close until after they brought home gold for America at the 2012 Olympics and into the retirement years. They bonded through the press tour and the parties, but eventually it became time to move on. Payson stuck with the gymnastics world (as if she could do anything else) and Lauren used her fifteen minutes of fame to launch her own fashion line. Emily and Kaylie, though, they took their freedom and they lived. It's one of the few things that they had in common and it's what kept them close.

Once Emily and Damon reconnected in Paris and Kaylie and Nicky decided to give an actual relationship a real chance, they created their own personal Fab Four. They were practically inseparable in their search to find themselves. It sounds cliché or like the plot of a coming of age movie, but they could care less. They were stress free for once in their lives, they didn't have to worry about money and so they lived.

Kaylie remembers backpacking and taking road trips throughout the US with Damon as their guide. He brought them to some of his favorite stops from the countless tours he's done and they ate strange things in strange places and went to countless music festivals. Most of all, Kaylie remembers being in love with Nicky Russo, so freaking in love, practically wasted on love. It was scary. It was exhilarating. It was unforgettable.

It's true that all good things must come to an end and it did. After all, Kaylie doesn't even know if Nicky is dead or alive and Emily is about to give birth while Damon isn't even in the country.

"Babe, I am so sorry I can't go to Cali with you."

Kaylie stares past her reflection in the mirror and sees her longtime boyfriend, Austin Tucker, standing behind her. If asked, Kaylie would admit (when Austin isn't in the room) that at sixteen when she met him, Kaylie didn't think it would last and it didn't. It took them the longest time to even admit they were more than stress relief kissing buddies. They went through their first break-up soon after and then the make-up came and then another break-up. The longest Kaylie had been broken up with Austin was when she was dating Nicky Russo.

"Baby, you okay?" Austin's deep voice frees her from her thoughts. Kaylie's brought back with a startled snap and she finally notices how close he is. Austin is right behind her, shoulders hunched so he can rest his chin on her shoulder. He trails two fingers down her bare arm and Kaylie smiles.

"No, I, um, it's fine. I'm fine," she replies, leaning back against his warm chest. He wraps his arms around her and laces his fingers over her bellybutton. "You sure you can't come along?"

"Sorry. I've got a new gym opening and you know how I always like to be there, schmooze, pose for photos, say my famous giving back to the gymnastics community speech," Austin says, kissing her quickly on the cheek. "Your best friend is giving birth. I think you'll be too preoccupied to notice me around anyways."

"Somehow I doubt that," she chirps. Austin kisses her one last time before he goes back to getting dressed.

"Plus, babies creep me out," Austin add as an afterthought.

"Austin!" Kaylie shouts, her jaw dropped.

He only chuckles. "Oh and let's not forget that Damon hates me."

Kaylie rolls her eyes. "He doesn't hate you."

"Right and that's why the first time I met him and basically said I worship his music, I might add, the dude looked me pointblank in the eyes and said, 'Austin Tucker, I don't like you' with scary passion," Austin replies.

Kaylie laughs. "He was just joking or drunk…or maybe even both."

"Ha ha. I just feel like he doesn't want me in your guys' little club and that's cool," Austin says, looking over at Kaylie and holding his hands up before she can protest. "It's cool. I'm not twelve. I don't need to learn the secret handshake."

"Aw, baby," Kaylie murmurs, going over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He moves his large hands around her waist and pulls her close. "I'll have you know that the 'club' disbanded a long time ago. Are you sure it isn't because Emily told him you used to hit on her all the time?"

Austin scowls. "All the time? I don't know about _all the time_."

Kaylie jabs her finger into his side and Austin takes her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Just try not to have too much fun without me, huh?" Austin asks.

"Impossible," Kaylie replies, tightening her arms around his neck.

As he presses a kiss to her lips, a kiss just as soft as gentle as their first by the lake house, Kaylie can't help, but admire how perfect everything is. There is nothing in the world that could make her purposefully ruin this. Nothing and no one.

…

"Em, this house is gorgeous."

Kaylie walks out onto the patio that overlooks the rows of houses in Orange County and then finally the ocean. The light is just starting to fade out from the sky. It's mid-afternoon by the time Kaylie got into LAX and then evening once she gets down to Newport. Wine glass in hand, Kaylie leans against the railing and lets the cool breeze rustle the loose curls touching her cheeks.

"You should really be thanking the interior designer. My mom wanted the run of things and you could just imagine how that would have turned out," Emily says. Her hair is still dark, but longer and pulled up messily. Being nearly nine months pregnant, her belly protrudes significantly as she sits at the glass table on the patio.

Emily and Damon stayed in Boulder for a little longer, even got married there, but they didn't stay long enough to really settle down. Damon would be constantly commuting to California so for it to be easier, they moved to the US's most populous state. Kaylie took it hard at first, but social networking and excuses to visit Rodeo Drive seemed to soften the severing.

Kaylie and Emily spend the evening talking about the other Rock Rebels and how they're faring in life. Lauren Tanner is apparently a well-known name in the fashion world and is now creating a dog line to compliment her existing one. Every time they talk to Payson she's always raving about the newest girl she's training at the Rock. The girl is supposedly a powerhouse and when she talks about her, Payson has the pride of a parent. When Emily asks Kaylie about her life, all she can say is that everything is perfect because that's what it is.

Austin owns gyms all over the nation and that leaves them to lead a comfortable life. The only time they seem to argue or fight is about how busy Austin is and how much time he's away from her. Even then, Kaylie can't stay mad at him for wanting to have an active role in how his clubs are run. It may be lonely at times, but she understands.

"Geez, and I thought I was married to a rockstar and you were dating a bad boy. How did we get stuck with these two workaholics?" Emily asks teasingly. Kaylie can't help, but laugh from behind her wineglass.

"Tell me about it," Kaylie says simply, gazing out at the sun setting beyond the water. She gives a shrug. "We all grew up. It's as simple as that."

Kaylie takes a small sip of her wine, only feeling slightly guilty that she's drinking while Emily can't. It's just a little vino with dinner, nothing to alert the press about.

"Hey Kay, I have something to tell you," Emily says out of the blue.

Kaylie takes in Emily's nervous state and can't help, but wonder aloud, "What is it, Em?"

"God. Damon promised that when the right time came he'd be the one to do this, but he's not here so I guess I have to," she says. It makes Kaylie a little less curious and more frightened.

Kaylie blinks. "Em, what are you talking about?"

"Remember how I told you that I haven't heard or spoken to Nicky since you two broke up?" Emily asks, unconsciously playing with her hair. Kaylie nods, already expecting the worst. "Well, that's sort of a…lie."

"Emily!" Kaylie shouts.

"Kaylie, let's try to be mature about this, okay?" Emily asks, trying to keep her friend calm. "We were young. We were still kids. It was very nineteen-year-old Kaylie Cruz to make us choose sides and Damon and I, we love you so we did, but we couldn't cut him out of our lives like you did. Then when you started dating Austin so soon after, taking into consideration my past with him and Damon not being too cool with that, it was like we lost both of you."

Kaylie stares down at her half-empty wineglass, pensive.

"Anyways, after the break-up Nicky did a lot of traveling," she goes on to explain. Emily's about to add 'and he wanted you to go with him' but by the look on Kaylie's face, something tells Emily that Kaylie already knows that. "He still does, actually. Now sometimes, between adventures, Nicky comes to stay with us in the pool house."

"And you're telling me this now because?" Kaylie asks, trying to keep her voice steady.

Now Emily looks supremely guilty and Kaylie feels she should. Kaylie also feels that she, herself, should feel ashamed. She doesn't like to ruminate (she did enough of that as a teenager) and so she doesn't usually think about all this, but hearing the story retold from Emily, Kaylie realizes that she's the one to blame for their little 'club' as Austin put it, falling apart.

"I thought you should know because Nicky's here. Since Damon doesn't think he'll be back in time for the birth of the baby, he made Nicky promise to keep an eye on me," Emily says. "He likes to pop in from time to time. I just wanted to warn you before you walk into the kitchen and see your ex-boyfriend making a sandwich because he does that sometimes, coming over unannounced."

"Where is he?" Kaylie asks. She manages to resist the urge to jump out of her patio chair and go over to the balcony where she can see the pool house. Instead, Kaylie folds her legs neatly beneath her and tries to keep from shaking so much.

"He knows you're here so he's sleeping on his boat," Emily says. She then sighs and looks over at her best friend. "You're mad."

"I'm not mad, Em," Kaylie says. "Overwhelmed, yes, but, I, um, I'm glad you told me."

"The truth is that we love Nicky just as much as we love you and he just showed up one day," Emily says. "You should have seen him, Kales. He was such a mess. We just couldn't turn him away. One thing led to another and it was just nice to have one of you in our lives again. I'm sorry I never told you."

"No, don't apologize," Kaylie says, finally digesting everything she's just heard. "I shouldn't have made you choose between Nicky and me. You're right. It was stupid. I'm glad that you guys are still close." Kaylie finishes off her wine glass and stands. "You know, what? I'm tired, jetlag, probably, so I think I'm just going to bed now."

Emily just nods and as she leaves, Kaylie gives her friend's shoulder a warm squeeze.

"I'm not mad," Kaylie says again just for good measure. "Surprised, totally, but I'm sure we can handle this like mature adults."

…

"Dude, I don't think I can handle this," Nicky Russo says into his cell phone.

Rubbing his fingers through his untamed head of dark hair, Nicky looks almost exactly like he did when he was sixteen-years-old, though he's a lot leaner than the built gymnast he once was. He sits on the back of a white boat in the Newport Harbor with his legs hanging over the edge. He tentatively licks his lips and stares up at the black sky.

"Russo, don't be such a girl," the voice on the other end chides. "It's just Kaylie."

"Yeah, Damon, but just incase you forgot, we didn't have the cleanest break up. I distinctly remember dodging broken glass and never getting any of my stuff back," Nicky complains. "I'm hiding out on my boat for Christ's sake."

"You're being paranoid and I love yah, buddy, but this isn't about you and your pathetic love life or lack thereof. This is about Emily and my future Jimi Hendrix."

Nicky chuckles. "Emily is not going to let you name your kid Jimi or Hendrix."

"Fine. John or Lennon."

Nicky chokes with laughter. "Man, we could really use you home, Dae."

"Yeah. Yeah. Trust me. These label guys are killing me. I'd much rather be in Newport too. Listening to you complain about Kaylie Cruz is just so much better in person."

"It's amazing how well your sarcasm translates over phone," Nicky says dryly.

"Ha. Dually noted. Anyways, Em's on the other line. Just take care of things while I'm gone, alright? And don't do anything stupid. The last thing I want is a homicide investigation at my house."

"Sure thing," Nicky laughs. "Take care."

"See yah, Nicky."

…

Even after everything she's been through, Kaylie is still an exercise junkie. She starts her day off by running in the early morning. In a sports bra and yoga pants, it's a bit chilly, but Kaylie can't resist jogging down by the beach. She likes to think it's completely coincidental when she thinks she sees him – a dark-haired man doing push-ups on the beach. Kaylie just shakes it off until she sees the man do a perfect back handspring back tuck and she knows it's Nicky.

Kaylie stops in her tracks and weighs the pros and cons of going over. Up until now, she's told herself that she'd deal with Nicky whenever she ran into him, but then that day never came. Every time she walked into a room, Kaylie smoothed down her hair and clothes, almost anticipating seeing him in there with that insufferable smirk. Every time she does and finds no Nicky, Kaylie convinces herself it's relief she's feeling and not disappointment.

She finds herself making her way down to the beach, her pink and black running shoes sinking into the sand and making each step heavy and awkward. Kaylie figures she might as well get the reunion done now rather than being surprised later when Emily invites him over for dinner or something and forgets to tell her. She refuses to let this turn into some sort of sappy chick flick.

There really is no explanation for the way she clams up, growing closer with each unsteady step. Kaylie can't even tell how long it's been since she's seen him. Her life is separated into blocks – pre-Olympics, post-Olympics, with Austin, with Nicky and then with Austin again. Kaylie honestly doesn't know what to classify the now because technically she's with Austin, but he isn't the one standing with her now, staring at her, smirking at her.

Nicky is the first to speak. "When I heard you'd be in Newport, I knew we'd run into each other sooner or later."

"To tell you the truth, I'd been hoping sooner. I was curious to see what an android does in retirement," Kaylie says. She stands a good distance away from him and keeps her arms tightly crossed over her chest. The wind is blowing her hair into her face and the sun is growing stronger with the passing seconds, making her squint her eyes.

"I always said you were the impatient type," he smirks. The way his lips curve to showoff those pearly white teeth, Kaylie remembers just how Nicky Russo can make an insult sound like something else. "So how's Em? I haven't been over to check on her in a few days."

"_Very_ pregnant," Kaylie answers. "And very happy too."

"That's good." Nicky nods.

A long stretch of silence follows. Nicky is staring at her. His eyes are gently narrowed, but not so much as it appears to be a glare. She's seen this look before, when he'd sit on the couch in her living room, wearing his dorky glasses and doing a crossword puzzle in pen and she'd taunt him with her head resting on his thigh, a movie playing in the background. Kaylie shivers. That look is entirely too intimate.

"I'm glad I ran into you, actually," Kaylie says. She reminds herself where she is and that he isn't her Nicky anymore. "With our given history and the way we tend to…bicker I think we should at least try to be civil towards each other for Emily and the baby's sake. The last thing she needs this close to giving birth is to worry about us…getting the way we do."

"You sure about this, Princess. Remember the last time we called a truce?" he asks.

Kaylie remembers it all too well. Ignoring him the best she can, she holds out her hand and with an amused chuckle, Nicky takes it.

"Alright. I should get back to Em."

"Uh-huh. It was nice to see you again, Kaylie Cruz." Nicky uses a voice so overly sweet it's practically mocking. She gives him a glare in return. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? You look good."

Kaylie feels his words pass over her much like his eyes are doing, looking her up and down with little reservations. They're not even close yet she can feel him all over her.

"Yeah, you too," Kaylie says, letting her lips slip. She stops for a moment and gives him one last sweeping look from over her shoulder. There's a weakness that springs in her knees when she catches his gaze. Kaylie walks away, head held high and no longer looking back.

From that chanced meeting alone, Kaylie knows she's in trouble.

…

The truce seems to hold strong and Nicky starts coming around the house. He does little odd jobs for Emily – driving her around to get groceries and whatnot, watering the garden and washing the cars. He comes over for dinner almost every night and even sits around with them afterwards before he returns to the harbor. They prove Kaylie Cruz and Nicky Russo can once again co-exist, that is, when they have Emily around to buffer.

One day Emily goes out to lunch with Brian and leaves Kaylie and Nicky with the task of putting the crib together. Of course, they have to make things more difficult than necessary.

"Kaylie, I've got this."

"Well, if you didn't need to feed your ego and showoff how you can read the directions in English, Spanish and French, maybe you would have got it done hours ago," Kaylie complains.

"Well, maybe if you weren't breathing down my neck, I could work faster," he retorts.

"Emily is going to be home any minute now."

Nicky pauses from his spot on the ground, among wooden pieces of different sizes and looks over at Kaylie. She's texting on her phone and standing by the window, glancing outside every now and then, almost looking apprehensive. Nicky laughs, continuing his work. "What's wrong, Princess? Do you think we need a babysitter or something? You having trouble controlling yourself around me?"

"_Please_."

Truthfully, things have been a little too close to familiar for even Nicky. He knows she catches him staring sometimes. Other times he swears he feels her eyes on him, but by the time he steals a glance, she's already occupying herself with something else and the feeling disappears. It's frustrating to say the least.

"What is it?" Nicky asks. "My intellect or my body?"

"Oh God. Sometimes I forget what a smartass you can be. Plus, have you seen my boyfriend's body? Austin—" Kaylie stops and shuts her eyes tight. It's quiet and when Kaylie slowly looks to him, Nicky is already busying himself with the crib. "Shoot."

"You can leave," Nicky says coldly. "Like I said, I got this and you aren't exactly helpful."

"Nicky, stop," Kaylie says. She can see him pushing her away right before her very eyes. "You know Austin and I are together and I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but it is what it is."

"For one, you can keep your apology because I don't want it. Two, I think it's cool that you're here for Emily and everything, but I don't need to hear about Austin Tucker 24/7, alright?" Nicky says. "I never got what you saw in that guy anyways."

"All you see is his reputation. He isn't that gymnastics bad boy anymore," Kaylie accuses. "I live with him. He's successful and sweet and he cares about me. Things are perfect."

"Sure," Nicky snorts. "Newsflash, Princess, perfect doesn't mean happy."

"What happened to you, Nicky?" Kaylie asks before she even realizes she spoke. She looks over and meets his eyes. They scream _you broke my heart. _

Kaylie just shakes her head. She won't make him say it. That's simply too cruel.

"I'll, um, I'll be downstairs," Kaylie quickly excuses herself. As she walks out the door, she thinks she hears him grunt something that sounds like 'thank God', but she can't be too sure.

Later, when Kaylie's in the kitchen with a sandwich, Nicky comes thundering down the stairs. He gives her a weak smile and seeing that, Kaylie pushes her plate across the table to him. Nicky silently takes half of her sandwich and just like that they're back to DEFCON 5, deescalating from a national emergency to an awkward normalcy.

…

In all the time that she spent with him and dated him and practically lived with him at one point, Kaylie knew Nicky Russo had a way with women, but never babies. She can hardly believe her eyes when they go to pick Emily up from prenatal yoga (it was the one thing Chloe Kmetko demanded upon hearing her daughter was pregnant). Emily, as always, gives into her mother's request (no matter how crazy) and here they are.

"Is he always like this?" Kaylie asks.

"Oh yeah," Emily laughs. "Nicky is a hit with the moms."

Nicky is holding a baby in his arms at the center of a group of women, mothers and soon-to-be mothers alike. He's smiling like Kaylie's never seen before. The way he cradles the baby, who can't be more than a couple months, is so tender and oddly natural. Kaylie can't help, but stand back and admire how Nicky is getting the baby to laugh by cooing and talking nonsense to the little boy.

Watching this sudden nurturing side to him, Kaylie can't help, but think Nicky would make a great dad.

…

"This is stupid. Shouldn't she be past the crazy cravings stage?"

Nicky closes his eyes and leans back into his seat. The sun is barely up and when Kaylie gets into his car she slams the door a little too loud. Nicky groans and slowly opens his eyes again. He sees Kaylie staring at him curiously and he gives her a glare before trying to shake the sleep from his vision.

"Why are you so grumpy?" she asks.

"Trust me, when you sit through traffic on the 405 every other day just because Emily is craving animal style fries from In-N-Out or lemon pepper wings from Wing Stop then you'll know why I'm so grumpy," Nicky responds. He twists the key in the ignition and starts driving.

"Nicky, she's carrying a seven-odd pound person in her. The least we can do is drive into LA to get her donuts," Kaylie argues, watching as they pass by billboard after billboard. One is advertising Lauren's latest canine clothing line and she can't help, but make a face.

"You didn't have to tag along," Nicky grunts. "You shouldn't be leaving Emily alone."

"Her mom is visiting her today," Kaylie says, yawning. "Plus, she says the last time she sent you to get her donuts you forgot the Bavarian cream and got her jelly instead."

"Yeah," Nicky laughs tiredly. "She did that thing where she gets really mad, but it's like a deadly silent anger and made me feel like a big jerk." He smiles to himself. He can be so temperamental sometimes. "So if her mom visits so often then why does she need you to stay with her?"

Though she should be offended, Kaylie just laughs. "Have you met Chloe Kmetko?"

Nicky throws his head back with a laugh. "Yeah, good point."

A song comes on and the two can't help, but trade smiles.

"It makes me laugh every time I hear Damon on the radio, especially when they play his old stuff," Nicky says, smiling nostalgically. "Remember that concert we went to in Brazil?"

"And Damon called us onto the stage to pull tricks during his guitar solo," Kaylie animatedly adds. "Seriously, that stage wasn't stable and not to mention tiny. I felt like I was going to fall off every time I moved."

"But it was fun," Nicky adds.

"Oh yeah," Kaylie agrees. "I remember sitting around the tour bus listening to Damon pressuring you into poker games and drinking game and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a field outside whatever city we were in that week. The Rockstar lifestyles is nothing like that of a gymnast. That's for sure."

"I didn't have my proudest moments back then. If someone can pressure me into something like quarters it's Damon. Heh, you were such a lightweight," he teases. He clears his throat and makes his voice as high as possible. "Nicky, don't leave me! Nicky, these people want me to go back to their van with them! Nicky, the room is _spinning_!"

Kaylie glares. "I do not sound like that."

"Yes, you do, especially when you're drunk or mad. You know, when we'd fight, I used to push you just to see how high your voice could actually get," Nicky says. Kaylie reaches out and slaps his shoulder. "Hey! What? Even though you're annoying as hell sometimes, I never left you, did I?"

"No." Kaylie shakes her head. "You never did."

It doesn't strike her until that exact moment that Kaylie has really been missing something in her seemingly perfect life and it startles her to think it might be Nicky Russo.

…

Nicky can't say compromising with his ex-girlfriend is a walk through the park especially when that ex-girlfriend is Kaylie Cruz. They breach their truce almost every two days or so. If she isn't complaining about his driving then she grumbles every time the girl at Starbucks flirts with him and Nicky knows he can say things that would hit her hard, but he holds back. He likes to think he's more mature than that.

Most of the time it's just their usual banter and it feels nice, right even. They'll start to bring up memories of those days where they were road warriors, wandering souls, ex-gymnasts searching for a new purpose. Those are the times Nicky finds it hardest not to brush her hair out of her eyes and kiss her on spot. Luckily, before he can give in to his impulses, Kaylie will mention Austin in conversation and things just turn damn volatile.

Then there are other moments where Nicky has no clue as to what's going on.

"What are you doing here, Cruz?"

Nicky slams the back door of his SUV and looks across the harbor parking lot when he hears shoes pounding the pavement. He expects it to be someone from the boating community, but then he sees Kaylie Cruz, skin glistening with sweat and her iPod blasting through the buds stuck in her ears. Sometimes he thinks she's seeking him out to purposefully mess with his head. He considers pretending he doesn't see her and walking away, but Nicky Russo has never been good at ignoring Kaylie Cruz.

"I was jogging," she says breathlessly. "You know how it helps to clear my head and so I started running and then I started thinking. If you want to you can come back to the house. You don't have to sleep on your boat anymore."

"That's awfully kind of you, Princess, but I'm going to have to say no."

"Why?"

"Because I like my boat," Nicky says simply. "What more do you need to know?"

"Wow. That's so typical Nicky Russo," Kaylie says. "Even after retirement, you just have to take something and obsess over it."

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asks defensively.

Nicky can't quite place this level of weird, but he feels it all around the both of them. He immediately knows he should be cautious. Kaylie is rigid and tense. He can't help, but think something is bothering her and so she's here to pick a fight and take it out on him.

"Just saying that maybe if you put as much effort into something else, oh, maybe a relationship, as you did gymnastics and apparently now your boat then maybe things would be different," Kaylie says. She shrugs innocently and Nicky laughs.

"Right. Then maybe I can go along with you and Tucker and Damon and Emily and pretend to be a happy, perfect little family," he says spitefully. "You don't know anything. Again, what are you doing here? Cruz, have you been drinking? It's either you're ranting or lecturing me. Usually I'm the one lecturing you."

"No. I haven't been drinking. I'm disgusted you'd even think that…to tell you the truth, it isn't much fun drinking around a pregnant girl," Kaylie says, sounding defeated. Nicky starts walking to the dock and Kaylie follows him. "If you must know…I just got off the phone with Austin and we got into a fight. I needed the run and I ended up here."

"No," Nicky says. "I don't want to be one of your go-to girl friends that you spill all your drama to. Go home, Kaylie."

"Just hear me out, Nicky," she pleas. "I just…I just started thinking…about us."

"No." Nicky laughs. "Replacement guy is even worse than go-to girl friend."

He keeps walking and she follows right behind him.

"Just, why did we ever break up?"

Nicky groans. "Kaylie, this is not the conversation I want to have right now."

"Nicky, please," she says, catching his forearm and stopping him from walking any further. "I just want to know. Sometimes it all feels so fresh. Then other days I can't remember at all."

"Kaylie—"

"Please?" she says. "And then I'll leave you to your whatever."

Nicky shrugs. "Austin Tucker is why we broke up."

Kaylie snorts. "Wow."

"Will you let me finish? Austin Tucker was successful and charming and ironically stable. I was a stupid kid, living off the high of the Olympics. I had nothing. Austin had everything. You and me started fighting. We were both scared. Then it was over. That's the Cliff Notes version anyways," Nicky explains. "Look. I may sound bitter, but I'm not. To be honest, I think you made the right decision. You're happy. I'm good. It all worked out for the best."

"I'm sorry," Kaylie says gently.

"Don't be," Nicky says. "I'm not some lovesick loser living on a boat. Once Emily gives birth and Damon comes back, I have plans. My life is going great and you told me yours is perfect so there shouldn't be any more tension or apologizing. Don't worry about me, Kaylie. Like I said, I'm good."

"One more thing," she says.

Nicky looks beyond irritated. He can't think of any way this night could get worse.

Kaylie looks nervous as she asks, "Was…was I the reason you didn't show up to Emily and Damon's wedding?"

Suddenly, Nicky looks less irritated and more stunned.

"Not that I was looking for you or expecting you or anything," Kaylie says quickly.

"No, it wasn't because of you. Seriously, stop blaming yourself," Nicky tells her. "I was in Fiji at the time. I got the time differences off and when I arrived in Boulder it was too late. I repeat. It wasn't your fault, Kaylie Cruz."

She gives him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Whatever," Nicky says. He looks down at his feet for a moment. He can feel the weight of her gaze and it reminds him why he started drinking post-losing her. That happens to be another reason why he missed his flight in Fiji and consequently the marriage of his two best friends.

"So this is what closure feels like, huh?" Kaylie asks with a little laugh, intentionally trying to lighten the mood. "You know, I'm glad we did this. We didn't really end on a good note. Now we've proved we can be friends…or at least tolerate each other."

"Yeah, at least," Nicky forces a laugh. "So, um, you should probably go back to the house before Emily starts to worry or something happens."

Slowly looking up, Nicky chances a glance at her face. She looks reluctant and he can't figure out for the love of God why.

"Wait," she says softly. "Aren't you going to show me which one's your boat?"

"No."

"Come on, Nicky, is it," Kaylie pauses a moment and takes a look down the dock, "Summer Breeze? That's kinda pretty. Oh wait, no. Gimme Sex. Yeah, that one's totally yours. Super classy."

Nicky laughs gently, rubbing at his eye.

"Please," Kaylie says sweetly. "Then I promise to stop nagging you."

"Like that will ever happen," Nicky grunts. He knows he'll live to regret it, but they'll probably literally be out on the dock all night until he gives in. "It's at the end of the dock. To the right," Nicky says and Kaylie nearly skips over there. Trailing behind her at a much slower rate, he shouts, "But you can't laugh!"

Nicky's boat isn't exactly a two-seater rowboat, but an entire family wouldn't want to try to live on it either. It isn't too fancy, but it is fairly large, white with a blue trim. They come to a sudden halt when Kaylie sees it and reads the letter neatly printed on the back.

"It was a moment of weakness, I assure you. I was playing poker with some of Damon's old band mates and we were drinking pretty heavily and one moment I'm trying to win my watch back and the next I have a boat. I wake up the next morning and _that_ is printed on the side. No idea how it got there whatsoever," Nicky rambles. He takes a deep breath and looks over at Kaylie's still shocked expression. "I named my boat after you, well, us, actually."

Kaylie can't entirely believe her eyes. _Kaylicky_.

"You named your boat after us," Kaylie says aloud, hoping the words will sink in then.

"Yes. I don't remember getting it done, but I didn't have the heart to get it taken off either."

Seeing the look on her face, Nicky is fairly certain she sees through his bumbling nonchalance. It's one of the things that really hurt him about being around her nowadays. From the way she talks and the way she acts, Kaylie probably doesn't even think of him other than random moments between years where she sees a Seventeen Magazine on the stand at a grocery store. With their couple name printed on his most prized possession, Nicky thinks about her constantly.

His heart starts to beat hard in his chest with the way that she's moving towards him. There's something so wrong about feeling sixteen-years-old again, standing here with the girl he once loved, knowing that he can't touch her because she isn't his anymore. She hasn't been his for a long time now.

"Kaylie…"

How on earth did they get so close?

"Yeah?"

Those doe eyes are on him, soft and full of such aching desire.

"Please," he nearly begs. His voice is low and rough as he says, "leave."

Kaylie looks startled by those two simple words. She blinks repeatedly. With each time her lids sweep over her brown eyes, she's slowly freed from that trap set by nostalgia. There's something in her expression that tears at his heartstrings and makes him want to turn back the clock just so he can hold her one last time, knowing that's the last time. As much as Nicky wants to trick himself into thinking he doesn't know why she's staring like that, in what's left of his heart, he does.

She looks at him like he's a stranger.

…

"Nick!"

There's only one person he has no choice, but to allow to call him that and she's Kelly Parker.

Nicky holds up a hand to block out the glare of the sun and he sees the petite brunette sitting on his boat, waving her hand in the air. He can't help, but to smile and rush right over. Jumping the side of his boat, right away Nicky pulls her into his arms. She seems even tinier from the months that they've spent apart. Kelly's appearance only further helps Nicky remember that, yes, he had a life after Kaylie Cruz and he did enjoy it.

"What are you doing here?" Nicky asks. Usually when Kelly's around, he feigns annoyance and pretends he doesn't care much for her company, but between feeling miserable about Kaylie and anxious about Emily, Kelly Parker is a welcomed change.

"Why else would I be here? To check out the hot harbormaster. Duh," Kelly says matter-of-factly. Again, Nicky hugs her tighter, before finally pulling back. "Idiot, I came to see you."

Nicky raises both his brows in question. "No one gets beyond that fence without a key."

Kelly just rolls her eyes. "Like a fence is going to stop me from irking the crap out of my best friend."

Laughing, Nicky keeps one arm around her and ushers her down the deck. "When did you get back?"

"Monday," she replies, pursing her glossy lips. "I kid you not, Nick, I slept for forty-two hours straight. The second that plane landed at LAX I went straight to bed. I just woke up a few hours ago and decided I should drop in to see my bestie…who's apparently living on his boat."

"Don't judge," he warns her.

"You have a key to my place," she reminds him.

Nicky shakes his head. "Nah, it's too weird without you there."

"Aww, how sweet. You missed me," she coos, mercilessly pinching his cheek. Glaring, Nicky grabs her wrist and removes it from his face, gently pushing her away.

"Honestly, Parks, I'm surprised it took you that long to show up here and, as you put it, irk the crap out of me. I don't remember you hibernating that much since gymnastics days. Was the Philippines that bad?" Nicky asks. He walks down into the cabin of his boat that's been serving as his living quarters. Kelly sits on the edge of his tiny twin-size bed and pulls his hand so he falls beside her.

"I actually loved it," Kelly replies. "You know, I had no idea what to do with myself once we went into retirement, but life has been ah-mazing. I reconnected with my roots and we did a mission and even fed my family's entire town. You should have seen what they were living in. It was literally a shack. I'm having the best architects in the business fly out and work some magic à la Extreme Home Makeover."

"That's sweet, Parks," Nicky says, "but I just talked to Faith the other day and according to her you just complained really loud the entire time."

"I'm guessing she bragged about kissing more guys than me too, right? Well, she got mono day three so ha!" Kelly says. "And I might have complained a bit in the beginning, but I really did learn to appreciate it. Seeing everything they didn't have and knowing everything we had growing up…it was a humbling experience. I probably won't be less of a bitch, but humbled nonetheless. You should have seriously come with."

"I wanted to, but I just got back from Barcelona and I was exhausted," Nicky says.

That's what Nicky thinks about every time Kaylie mentions how she's been living her perfect little life with Austin back in Boulder. He has become a travel-whore, but he's been a philanthropic travel-whore. Somehow his taking trips and helping the less fortunate had oddly enough rubbed off on Kelly Parker and Faith Giancana, two of the most high-maintenance gymnasts who happen to also find themselves lost and without purpose post-retirement.

The three former Denver Elitists had joined together and taken a number of adventures, visiting slums in India, orphanages in Ethiopia and even helped to rebuild an old church in Italy where Faith's grandparents were married in. Despite doing this independently, they've made strong ties with the Peace Corps and the National Guard. As easy as it would have been to rub all of this in Kaylie's face, Nicky never did and probably won't ever.

"Well, we're planning a trip to Australia next. This time for an actual vacation, but you know us, we'll find some new project like we always do," she tells him. "So you in?"

Nicky scratches the back of his head. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Nick, you remember Fiji, right?" Kelly asks with a sly smile.

"How could I forget Fiji?" he says, smiling fondly. "Diving, exploring all those underwater caves and seeing all those fish. Faith freaking out, thinking the fish were trying to eat her. Meeting and hanging out with the locals."

"Making out in that Hindu temple," she adds with an impish grin. Nicky just looks away, but the way his smile widens is undeniable. He tries to hold back a laugh, but fails.

"You mean making out in that Hindu temple, accidentally knocking over a fertility vase and being thrown out of the Hindu temple?" Nicky asks.

"Good times." Kelly laughs. "So what do you say, Nick? The Great Barrier Reef. Faith will probably try to assault a kangaroo. Come on. Kmetko is going to pop out that kid soon and her hottie hubby is going to be back. There's nothing else keeping you here, right?"

Nicky thinks of Kaylie, but only for a fleeting moment.

"Right." He nods.

"Great. Now what do you say we go get something to eat because I'm desperate for food I can pronounce and then we go back to my place?" Kelly proposes. "I've got about a million of my shows to catch up on. I even DVRed MILF Island with you in mind. I know how you love that show."

"Wow, Kelly, how thoughtful of you," Nicky says sarcastically.

Giggling, she reaches out and gently takes his hand. Nicky doesn't hesitate to thread his fingers through hers and watches how her face softens. Nicky think that maybe this pull he's been feeling towards Kaylie lately is due to the fact that he's just lonely. He's simply missed human contact and Kaylie has been around him so much. Now that Kelly is back, maybe just maybe things will start to feel like normal again.

Suddenly, his phone buzzes and 'Princess' flashes across the screen.

"Unbelievable," Nicky scoffs.

Kelly raises a single eyebrow. "Is that who I think it is?"

Making a sound of annoyance deep in his throat, Nicky answers the call.

"I hope you know you have the worst timing ever," Nicky says irritably. "Don't you think we fight enough in person? I really don't want to do it over the phone."

Kelly narrows her eyes. "You've been seeing her in person?"

"!"

Nicky blinks, holding the phone away from his ear. Holy hell. What?

"What the – Kaylie, you're going to need to calm down," Nicky tells her in that tired, soothing voice of his. "I have no idea what you just said."

He hears her take sharp breath and just the sound over the phone makes him shutter.

"Emily's water broke!" Kaylie says, still sounding shaky, but at least this time she pauses between words. "Nicky, the baby is coming and I have no idea where the hospital is!"

"Shit. I, um, I'm on my way. Just get her to do the breathing stuff and I'll be right there." He stands and ends the call, giving Kelly an apologetic look as he grabs a nearby jacket. "Emily's gone into labor. I need to go get her to the hospital. "

He bends down to kiss Kelly sweetly on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, Parks," he says. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah," she says, in a sort of daze. She watches as he rushes to the door. "But don't you dare think me letting you leave means you're getting out of telling me about you and Kaylie Cruz playing midwives!"

Nicky laughs as he walks out. Oh how he's missed those shrill demands.

…

Since the baby was born with no complications, the hospital intends to keep Emily for two nights before going home. The only problem is that the baby can't be released from the hospital without a name and Emily doesn't want to give the baby a name without Damon present and that's what's causing the complications.

"She's so beautiful," Nicky murmurs, looking past the glass of the nursery and at a certain little baby, sound asleep, wrapped up in a pink blanket. He taps on the glass as if the baby all the way in the back could hear and know it's just for her.

"Okay, Russo, maybe you should quit staring. The nurses are looking at you like you're Mr. Harvey or something," Kaylie says. She sprawled out on the floor with her back to the wall and a book of baby names in her lap.

"You did not read that book," Nicky accuses.

"Nope. I did see the movie, though," she says. "It was seriously creepy."

Nicky sits down beside her. "Alright. Which names do you like?"

"I don't really know. Is it pretentious to name your baby Gold?" she asks with a cheeky grin.

"I mean, it's normal considering people are naming their kids Apple and Airplane Pilot or whatever these days, but, yeah, a little pretentious," Nicky says.

"Okay. Maybe not," Kaylie admits. "Why won't she go with Hendrix again?"

"Because the baby's a girl and it's Emily we're talking about," Nicky replies.

"She can just fill out some papers and get it changed later. Hanging out in hospital hallways is getting weird," Kaylie says, flipping through the book. "Aww. Too bad she isn't a boy. You know Neil means champion and passionate? How cute is that?"

"Emily wouldn't go for that at all. Their kid's name would be Neil Young and you know how Em is about direct music references," Nicky points out. "It is a good name, though. Maybe I'll save that for my kid."

"Oh really?" Kaylie asks with raised eyebrows. "This says it's of Irish origins. Your dad would so disapprove, Russo."

"Even better," Nicky says. His phone buzzes against the floor and he picks it up, swiping his fingers across the touch-screen. Nicky laughs and it's loud enough to make Kaylie look his way.

"Is it Damon?" she asks.

"No," Nicky says between laughs. "It isn't anything."

"Well, who is it from?"

Nicky shoots her a look. "None of your business."

Tapping fingers across the screen, Nicky sends a text back and then sets his phone back on the floor. He takes the book of baby names from Kaylie and lays it across his lap, flipping through the pages. When he's distracted, Kaylie reaches for his cell phone and starts going through his messages. He doesn't have a lock on his phone. Kaylie sees it as an open invitation.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks angrily once he realizes Kaylie's being way too quiet and looks over to see her holding his phone.

"I should ask you the same thing," Kaylie says. "Why is Kelly Parker sending you sexy pictures?"

Nicky laughs out loud. "That makes me wonder what your definition of 'sexy' is. Cruz, she's wearing a t-shirt that says MILF Island."

Kaylie scoffs. "Well, she looks like she works at Hooters."

Nicky glares defensively. That's his best friend she's talking about. "It's an inside joke."

"Since when do you and Kelly Parker have inside jokes?" Kaylie asks. Her face is shows disgust until she looks like she's just made the connection and it turns to an expression of horror. "Oh god, you're dating, aren't you?"

"Again, none of your business. I'll take my phone back now. Thanks," Nicky says, sliding his phone free from her fingers and putting it on the ground on the other side of him. Nicky sighs. "Kaylie, can you not go psycho ex-girlfriend right now?"

She grits her teeth. "I'm not."

"Why do you care anyways?" he asks defensively.

"Because I care about you, Nicky. Do I really need a reason to?" she nearly shouts back.

Suddenly everything turns so serious as they're sitting there, side by side in front of the nursery. There are footsteps in the distance, rubber squeaking against the spotless floor, but the tension is so thick that it's a crime for anything within the parameter to be moving.

"Kaylie!"

At the sound of the loud, masculine voice, time catches up with them.

"Austin?"

Kaylie looks around Nicky and down the hall to see her boyfriend with a bouquet of flowers. This is the part where she smiles wide and jumps to her feet and runs into his arms, but Kaylie only slumps against the wall, looking confused. Austin walks over to them and Nicky's phone buzzes once again. Kaylie slowly gets to her feet and now wearing a big grin, wraps her arms around Austin's neck in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asks excitedly.

"Emily Kmetko, who's one of the few good friends I've ever has, is having her first kid. I couldn't miss that," Austin explains. "The festivities at the new gym went by quick and I hopped the redeye down here. Plus, I missed you."

Kaylie laughs. "Of course, I'm the afterthought."

"I like to keep your ego in check," Austin chuckles huskily and kisses her sweetly.

Whether he's purposefully trying to ruin the moment or not, Nicky laughs loudly. When the two pull away, Kaylie looks pretty embarrassed, but Austin remains cool and calm. Nicky is still sitting against the wall, staring at the screen of his phone.

"If you want to see sexy pictures, Cruz, you should see the new one Kelly just sent me," Nicky says. Kaylie frowns, seeing Nicky close in on himself and the boy she once loved disappears before her very eyes. Instead, this stranger has the untamed arrogance of that ass she once hated mixed in with the bitterness of the boy she broke.

"Russo." Austin gives him a nod.

"Tucker." Nicky rests his head against the wall and wears a smartass smile.

Kaylie feels the need to say something, to divert the awkwardness they're all feeling, but no one will dare mention. She feels her head might explode, especially once she notices how they're all positioned in the formation of a triangle.

"So where's Em?" Austin asks. "Can I see her?"

"She was resting the last time we were with her, but, yeah, I'll show you to her room," Kaylie says. As Austin steers her down the hall, she can't help, but toss Nicky one last look. This time he isn't looking back.

In her head she thinks_ I never stopped caring, Nicky, _but instead of saying a word she just walks off with her boyfriend.

…

"Hey Lucy," Nicky coos at the little baby who's lying in her mother's arms. She's relatively calm and looking up at him with these wide, gray eyes that will one day transform into a happy medium between the color of her mother's and that of her father's. Nicky lets her curl her tiny fingers around his index finger and smiles.

"Alright so let me get this straight," Damon says, pacing in front of the fireplace of his home. "You hung out with Kaylie Cruz and nothing happened?"

Emily scoffs. "You make it sound like you wanted her to cheat on her boyfriend."

"I'm not a fan of Austin Tucker," Damon says, shrugging. "To each his own, right?"

"Oh, don't worry," his wife sarcastically assures him. "Austin knows. He really is a great guy, Damon. He helped me out a lot during our gymnastics days. Nicky, can you please help me out here?"

She gives him a pleading look that Nicky simply can't refuse.

Damon chuckles. "Emily, Austin Tucker stole his girlfriend. He is not helping you."

"Look, Dae, I hung out with Kaylie and we did the whole closure thing. Please stop hating Austin purely for my sake. If Emily likes him then he can't be bad. Plus, they're gone, went back to Boulder. It's over," Nicky says. He turns attention back to the little baby with an exaggerated smile on his face.

Emily smirks at her husband. "Ha."

Damon shakes his head. "But you can't say there wasn't a spark between you."

Nicky groans. "Damon, quit fishing."

"I knew it," Damon says, encouraged by his friend's inability to answer such an easy question. "Next, why are you running off to Australia instead of going back to Boulder and fighting for her? Now, I like Kelly and Faith—"

"I can't say the same," Emily chimes in.

Damon just gives her a look but Emily has already joined Nicky in admiring her newborn. "Whatever, but, Nicky, listen. If you guys keep doing what you're doing, all this living out of hotel suites and bettering the world one continent at a time, you're going to end up in a hippie commune."

"No." Nicky scowls. "That would never happen. Kelly has a hippie phobia and Faith says she's allergic to tie dye, but I think that's more of a personal thing than an actual, psychological one."

Emily laughs. "I think you're missing the point, Nicky."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that you're wasting time, dude," Damon tells him. "Don't you remember the plans we made to all raise our kids together and grow old? Look at Em and Lucy and me. Don't you want this? That's never going to happen if you're playing Nomad and Kaylie is trapped in a relationship with Austin Tucker."

"She's hardly trapped in a relationship," Nicky says. "She's happy. I'm happy. Let it go, Dae. Now, if we're done with the life coaching, I need to steal your Internet and book my plane ticket to Australia." Nicky bends down so he's closer to the baby, cooing at her one last time before he walks off.

"Seriously, Damon, you can't force them to be together," Emily warns.

Sighing, the musician just goes to sit beside his wife and newborn baby.

"You're just an Austin Tucker fangirl," Damon jokes. He reaches out to lovingly brush strands of Emily's dark hair away from her tired face. "Call me a romantic, but I think it's just ridiculous that they're _still_ so up on themselves that they can't see what's in front of them. You know better than me. You saw them together. Is there any hope?"

Emily sighs. "Let's see. They did that thing where at first it seems like they're arguing, but then you kind of think they're flirting, but really, they're just arguing. Um, as much as I disapprove, I did sort of gave them a little push and made them run errands together."

"That's my girl," Damon says, softly kissing the side of her face. "Kaylicky fan for life."

Emily shakes her head, but smiles with amusement. "You really need to stop that, Dae."

"Emily," he sighs, pulling his arm around her and holding her close. "Nicky named his boat after them. _His boat_. His man cave. And he tells the story like he was wasted and it's just one of those stupid things you do when you're drunk, but that's a lie. I was with him. He was a hundred-percent sober when he did it."

The dark-haired woman sighs too. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Emily whispers, "I know. We all know that…except Kaylie."

"I guess all we can do is hope for the best," Damon says. He turns his attention to his young daughter and softly, begins to sing, "Lucy in the sky with diamonds…"

Emily rolls her eyes. "I can't believe I didn't catch that until it was too late."

"Aww, Emily, you even said it's cute name," Damon argues, playing with his daughter's little fist.

Emily looks between her husband and daughter with a smile. "Yeah, it is."

…

So Kaylie goes on to live her perfect little life with Austin, helping him to run the club and Nicky goes off to Australia, one of his many adventures with his friends. Though during those quiet nights where sleep doesn't come easily, Kaylie can't seem to forget that there's a boat docked at a harbor and half her name is written on its back. As for Nicky, every time he's on the beach or walking the boardwalk and someone jogs by, he knows for a fact that it can't be Kaylie Cruz and he's disappointed every time.

…

"Well, I think that was a very successful day," Kelly Parker announces.

The brunette with the sun kissed skin walks into only the best suite at the best hotel in Sydney. It's more of a little apartment than anything seeing as the three have been practically living in it for a month. The suite has lost its impeccable grandeur with the clothes carelessly strewn everywhere and the half-eaten food carelessly left open on the table. It's the life of a philanthropic travel-whore.

Faith Giancana, the strawberry blonde with the bad sunburn, snorts irritably, looking over at the other, smiling girl.

"Yeah, successful because of us," Faith says, pointing between her and Nicky who's a step behind her, coming into the suite. "We were the ones painting the school. You, Kelly Parker, sat under an umbrella and drank strawberry daiquiris."

"What?" Kelly says defensively. "I probably wouldn't have been much help anyways. I was distracted. Honestly, do the hot, sweaty aussie guys have to paint with their shirts off? Is it really necessary?"

"Oh my God! Did you see when I told that one guy I didn't know how to paint the wall? What idiot doesn't know how to paint a wall? But he totally got into it and stood behind me to help me paint. Man, I love hot gullible foreign guys," Faith says excitedly. Once all her enthusiasm is expelled, she looks over and frowns at Nicky. "Aw, Nicky, you really do need more guy friends, huh?"

The two girls look at Nicky who's in the other room, sitting at the piano bench. Judging by his face, he's mentally miles away. Faith looks over at Kelly who looks annoyed and rolls her eyes. Slow, but confident in her movement, Faith crosses into the other room and sits beside Nicky at the piano.

"You say something?" he asks. He distractedly lets his fingers run across the keys.

It brings him back to the days before he was a gymnast, when he was five-years-old and his mother put him in piano lessons. It really is true that Nicky constantly needs a focus to drive his life. At first it was gymnastics, then his relationship with Kaylie, then traveling, then his boat and now even more traveling and finally the piano.

"What's up, Russo?" she asks softly.

Nicky just shrugs, pressing his fingers firmly against the piano keys, creating such a pleasant sound. "Just miss my boat."

Faith nods understandingly. "She must be really special, that Kaylie Cruz."

Nicky laughs. "What? How did we get to Kaylie Cruz?"

"Because sometimes you look really happy like when you were playing soccer with the kids at the school or when Kelly gets attacked by seagulls and then other times like now you look like you'd rather be back in Boulder," Faith says. "You know that you're allowed to love other people besides Kelly and me, right? You have my permission."

Faith looks to the other room where all they see is the back of Kelly's head as she's situated in front of some raunchy MTV reality show.

"Kel, tell Nicky that he's allowed to love other people besides us!" Faith shouts.

"No!" Kelly shouts back.

Faith shrugs her reddened shoulders. "Well, no one really listens to Kelly Parker anyways."

"You can stop now," he tells her. "Faye, aren't you the one who taught me that we should treat exes like toys? When you see an ex with someone else, not to get upset because our parents always taught us to give our used toys to the less fortunate?"

"Don't use my Words to Live By against me," Faith says, slapping his arm. "And, plus, it's different when you love that person."

Nicky gives a sad laugh. "You know, I've been thinking about it and I had a million shots with her and I didn't take it. Sometimes I beat myself up over it and other times I think I did the right thing. She was, probably still is happy with Austin Tucker. I'm not about to be that guy who ruins Austin's life and makes her life more complicated just because I can't let go. It's selfish and I'm not going there."

"How noble of you," Faith says. "Stupid, but noble."

"Who are you calling stupid, Giancana?" he asks, trying to force a smile.

"Um, you," she replies. "Nicky, let's take a step back and look at everything here. You're _guessing_ that she's happy and you're probably making both of you miserable."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Faith, I was joking."

"Well, I'm not," she says in return. "If she means so much that she has this great of an affect on you then that isn't something you should be ignoring, Nicky. Oh, and don't give me that look. I'm not attacking you, okay? I just don't like seeing you all broody."

"Well, for starters, do me a favor and never mention this ever again," Nicky tells her. "I don't need a life coach, Faith. I can look back on the things I've done in the last couple of years and I can't think of being anywhere else. Just stop trying to tell me what I should be doing. I get enough of that from Damon and my dad."

"And you wonder why you're so unhappy," she says. "You lie to yourself constantly, Nicky."

Neither says another word after that and they hear Kelly calling them because MILF Island: Australia is on TV. Sighing, a frustrated Nicky gives Faith a dark, punishing look before he goes over to sit with Kelly on the couch. He gets easily bored with what he sees on the TV and so he looks over at Kelly. She's so absorbed in the show that Nicky feels he can relax without an audience. They both sit still for some time until a commercial comes on and Kelly finally acknowledges his presence.

"So I know you were eavesdropping and I guess you want to throw in your two cents too, huh?" he asks dully. Nicky slouches, resting against the cold leather of the couch. Kelly stares at him for a long time before she looks back at the flat screen mounted on the wall.

"No."

Nicky chuckles. "Kelly Parker doesn't have an opinion on how I live my life?"

"It seems like everyone else already does. I'm no parrot," she says, trying to sound casual and cold, but Nicky knows she really does care. "Plus, I'm sure you'll figure it out even if you have to mess it up five times first."

Smiling gently, Nicky brings his arm around Kelly Parker in a half-hug/half-headlock. He reels her in until her petite body is pressed up against the rock solid muscle of his. She shifts a bit until they find that perfect position where they fit together like puzzle pieces. She leans into him and her eyes go back to the screen as Nicky absentmindedly plays with the tips of her silk-like hair.

A part of him spends this time wondering why she isn't grilling his ass right now, playing tag-team with Faith. While being his greatest support system, Kelly Parker is also his toughest critic. He finds it almost strange that she refuses to talk about it. She has an opinion on everything and seldom keeps it to herself. Then she glances up at him and it hits him how attached they are. He remembers how distant they were when he was dating Kaylie. Apparently he isn't the only one having trouble letting go.

"You will learn to share me one day, won't you, Parks?" he asks lazily. Kelly groans.

"Don't you think it's enough that I share you with Faith?" she laughs lightly, laying her head on his chest. "I…I always knew I wouldn't be able to hold on to you forever. It makes me want to gag that it could possibly be to Kaylie Cruz, but you've proved it before, I can't stop you either." Kelly shifts in his arms and gets a good look at his face. "You miss her, don't you?"

Nicky wants to look away, but she has him trapped in her hazel-eyed gaze.

Finally, he mutters, "Every damn day."

Kelly's eyes flicker back to the television, but she remains there, snuggling into his side. Without looking at him, Kelly murmurs, "Well, when you're ready to get her back don't forget to tell me. Then I'll be ready to let go."

Nicky brings his arm tighter around her and rests his chin atop her head. "Kelly Parker, you're my best friend, you know?"

"Duh," she says surely. "Just don't tell Faith because she's a jealous whore."

Nicky laughs and relaxes, still holding Kelly close. Eventually, Faith joins them on the couch, flopping down and complains about feeling like a third wheel, being knowingly obnoxious. As they're watching something ridiculous on TV, Nicky can't help, but feel like he's just been played good cop/bad cop by the two girls with an unexpected role reversal. He also thinks it might have actually worked.

…

"Happy Birthday Lucy!"

Out in the backyard of the Young household, there are people and toddlers scattered all around. The birthday girl, having just turned three, sits at a long, picnic table with family and friends. She is adorable, looking like a little doll in a navy blue dress and a cone-shaped birthday hat on her head. She has lost all her baby fat, leaving her with such delicate features, porcelain skin and her short, dark hair in a bob haircut like her mother once had.

Kaylie Cruz stands a little back, observing the family setting. She sees Damon, looking so much older and more mature, wearing his own birthday hat as he sits at Lucy's side, smiling proudly. Emily sits on the other side of their daughter, her dark hair long, cascading down her shoulders like a glossy waterfall. Chloe Kmetko is a little further down the table, pestering Brian about his newest girlfriend. They really do look like the perfect family.

Suddenly Lucy's face lights up. "Uncle Nicky! Uncle Nicky!"

Kaylie freezes. It has been exactly three years since the last time she saw Nicky Russo.

"Lucky Lucy!" that familiar, scratchy voice calls back.

Kaylie feels like Nicky changes less and less every time she sees him. He's still sporting that unruly dark hair, short on the sides but long atop. His face definitely looks older, more defined. He makes his way through the crowd and over to Lucy with a neatly wrapped present in his arms.

"How's my favorite munchkin, huh?" he asks, taking the little girl into his arms and giving her a tight squeeze. "I got you a present, Luce. Sadly, we had to get you something that would fit in this box. Aunt Kelly was dead set on bringing you a pet monkey, but the Costa Rican Government didn't exactly agree."

Kaylie can't help the way her heart drops at the sound of that. _Aunt Kelly. _

"It's okay, Uncle Nicky," the intuitive little girl replies. "Next time."

"Indeed." Nicky moves to greet Emily with a kiss on the cheek and then he goes to sit between Damon and the birthday girl. "You are now looking at a proud partner in Denver Elite."

The entire table boos him.

"Jeez, tough crowd," Nicky says. "Come on, guys. Kelly is super pumped about getting back into the gymnastics world. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised she lasted so long away from it all. I believe if anyone can restore Denver Elite it's Kelly Parker."

"And how's Faith?" Emily asks just to be polite.

"Dating a dentist," Nicky says. Everyone just stares at him. Nicky shrugs his shoulders and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't quite get it either, but it's Faith." Nicky looks down at the table and steals a bite of cake from Lucy's plate. She scrunches her freckle-covered nose at him and Nicky just smiles.

Looking between Emily and Damon, Nicky says, "So she didn't show, did she?"

Emily looks right over at Kaylie and smiles. "Check your ten o'clock, Russo."

Holding her breath, Kaylie watches as Nicky slowly turns and looks at her, licking the frosting from his lips. She feels her heart speed up once his dark eyes meet hers. Truthfully, Kaylie had been afraid that too much time had passed, that they both would have moved on and she wouldn't feel a thing when they were once again face-to-face. It's one of the few times in her life that Kaylie Cruz is glad she's wrong.

She remains where she is, lingering near the table of food as he makes his way over. His movement is uneasy and awkward and it just makes Kaylie smile. It has always been a mystery to her how he could be so gawky when he isn't perfectly executing a run on the pummel horse. She suddenly loses the ability to form words, to predict how all of this is finally going to turn out. All she knows is that he's headed right towards her.

"Hey," Nicky says.

"Hey yourself," Kaylie mirrors him.

"So where's Austin?" he asks, looking from side to side.

"Boston," she answers. "Well, the last time I talked to him he was in Boston. That was maybe…seven months ago."

"Oh." Nicky looks genuinely surprised. "So you two aren't…"

"No. Not for more than a year now," Kaylie says. "So what about you? Kelly Parker?"

Nicky just laughs at Kaylie's horrified facial expression.

"Look, Kaylie, Kelly Parker is, always has been and probably always will be…my best friend. She sort of shunned me when I was dating you so I never told you about her, but now we're older and she really isn't that bad," Nicky says, suddenly looking so shy. "And for the record, in the hospital that day, the second 'sexy picture' Kelly spent me was of Faith, asleep and drooling with MILF written on her forehead. It's a long story."

"Let me guess. Another inside joke?" Kaylie asks.

"Something along those lines, yeah." Nicky nods.

"So are you still traveling?"

"Sometimes. I just can't help it. We just got back from a mission in Costa Rica. Now Kelly is back in Denver and I go back and forth. I'm for the most part, here. As hard as it may be to believe, I've taken an interest in music and been helping out Damon at the record label," he admits. "A while after Lucy was born, I bought an apartment in downtown LA. Yes, I actually own property and pay rent now instead of living on my boat or in the pool house."

"That's great," Kaylie says. "So do you still have your boat?"

"Why?" Nicky smirks. "You want to go for a ride?"

"Are you inviting me?" she questions.

"Yes, Kaylie Cruz, I am," Nicky says, taking a deep, nervous breath. He stands a little straighter and offers his arm out to her.

There it is again, that fluttering feeling down deep. She feels like they're teenagers again and he just offered to help her train all over again.

"Okay," Kaylie says, taking hold of his arm. "Wait, you should probably know that I get motion sickness really easy."

Nicky looks at her confusedly. "But you were a gymnast."

Kaylie shakes her head. "A triple-twisting Yurchenko, which takes seconds, isn't the same thing as sitting in a boat in the middling of the ocean, rocking back and forth for hours."

"I'm sure I've got some sea sickness patches or pills somewhere," Nicky assures her.

"Don't laugh, but…" Kaylie fishes through the purse hanging on her shoulder and shows Nicky the little box of Scopoderm Patches. Nicky just gives her a suspicious smile.

"So when you came here today you fully intended to end up on my boat?" he asks teasingly.

Kaylie does that thing where she bites lightly on her bottom lip and looks up at him through her dark, thick lashes. "Honestly, you would probably think I'm a complete basket-case if you knew how many times over the last few years that I've been thinking about this exact moment."

"Oh yeah?" Nicky smiles because he's been the exact same way. "And is it going as you hoped?"

Kaylie smiles up at him. "Even better."

Walking side by side, the two go over to the rest of their reunited Fab Four to tell them that they're going to head down to the harbor. Emily invites them back to the house for dinner later tonight and they agree. Wishing little Lucy Young happy birthday yet again, Nicky and Kaylie head for the driveway, trading secret smiles and feeling so young and so alive once again.

Kaylie might never know unless one day she somehow pries it out of him, but fifteen minutes prior to arriving at Lucy Young's birthday party, Nicky had called Kelly Parker and told her he was finally ready to move on. In turn, his best friend, with a voice an odd mix of reluctance, sincerity and a hint of acceptance, had wished him, them – _Kaylicky_ – luck.

When it comes to Kaylie Cruz and Nicky Russo, it's a little hard to be certain that their reunion is a permanent fixture in their lives or just another valiant attempt waiting to fall apart. As he leads her to his car, firmly holding her hand in his, Kaylie gets this sudden rush of doubt. Nicky feels her pull back a little and looks up at her, struck with such sudden confusion.

Before he can ask what's wrong, Kaylie kisses him and feels Nicky's lips curl into a smile against hers. And there's nothing else that can chase away her fears quite like that.

_Fini _

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: **I have strayed so far from cannon and into my own universe. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Wow, the length of this baby makes me question my own sanity. It, like, morphed into a compressed novel. Basically, it could have been multi-chapter, but I probably would have lost interest so I just put all the pieces together here for you. I feel if this were real it would have really cheesy cover art like footprints in the sand or a boat being tossed in the waves. Just sayin'. lol

In all seriousness, this piece is probably the last thing I'm going to write for MIOBI for a while so leave me some love in the _reviews_. The Kaylicky Campaign lives on! Tell me I'm not alone here…


End file.
